Rescate por amor
by camilacolina
Summary: Amy, cream, rouge, sonic, tail y knuckles pasan un dia juntos, pero luego aparecen sally, julie-su y Fiona y empiezan a coquetear con los chicos. las chicas ardieron de furia y las atacaron y sally y las otras juraron vengarse y obtener el amor de los chicos. ¿que haran? ¿que pasara? lean y aberiguenlo sonicxamy, knucklesxrouge, tailsxcream.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescate por amor**

**1.-Mi hombre:**

* * *

**__****Disclaimer:** Sonic The Hedgehog no me pertenece, es propiedad de… de… De un japonés del que acabo de olvidar quién es. Pero si lo recuerdo, les digo… Ah sí, es _Maoto Ohshima_. Bueno, ahora que sabemos esto, podemos dar inicio al fic.

* * *

_Todo comenzó un lindo día en el parque Amy, Cream, Rouge, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles hablaban y reían felizmente hasta que Sally, Julie-Su, y Fiona llegaron y comenzaron a coquetear con los chicos lo que causo que amy, cream y rouge ardieran de celos. "Hola querido Sonic, que tal si me acompañas a mí a comer un helado" Dijo Sally coquetamente con el cuando ella estuvo al frente de Sonic y el solo se sonrojo "bueno no…se yo…este" dijo Sonic "o eres tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso" dijo ella mientras amy ardía de rabia al verlos. "Hey Tails guapito como estas" dijo Fiona dulcemente mientras abrazaba a Tails "bien…em…yo…bien jeje" "oh que guapo te pones así es exquisito" dijo Fiona, cream no pudo mostrar tanto enojo y celos asía ella. "Hey knucky chico grande y rudo, que tal si vamos por un cafecito tú y yo a solas" Julie-Su dijo sexymente mientras sostenía las manos Knuckles y le besaba la mejilla y el solo se ruborizaba "Em bueno julie la verdad…es que…em yo" "hay además de sexy, eres tímido me encanta" dijo y rouge solo con ver y escuchar ya estaba hirviendo de rabia y celos. Amy, cream y rouge no resistieron mas en quedarse a mirar como esas chicas les quitaban a sus novios, así que se pusieron al frente de sus chicos cada una y miraron a Sally, julie. Su y Fiona con miradas asesinas "aléjense de ellos". "hey cálmense nosotras solo estamos hablando con nuestros novios" dijo . "hey son nuestros novios, no suyos." Crema gritó. "Oh relajarse chico conejo. Tails es demasiado viejo para ti jovencita y tu pequeño juguetito de jalea". Dijo Fiona. "Chao!" Queso gritó con furia. "Eso no está bien! Has herido los sentimientos de queso!" Crema gritó con enojo. "¿Cuál es su problema idiotas?" Amy gritó. "Si son nuestros, novios no sus novio ladrones feos!" Rouge replicó. "Wah! Ellos no las aman a ustedes, nos aman a nosotras!" A Sally gritó maliciosamente "si, no es cierto chicos" dijeron Sally, julie y Fiona guiñándoles un ojo asiendo que estos tres se sonrojaran. "Grrrr! Retiren lo dicho y no vuelvan a hacer eso!" Amy gruñó mientras sacaba su Piko Piko Hammer "si o se las verán con nosotras" dijeron rouge y cream poniéndose en posición de ataque. "¡Ah chicas!" Knuckles gritaron. "No nos golpeen!" Sonic, Tails y knuckles se declararon. "No deben preocuparse no lo haremos." Amy dijo mientras se sostenía sobre Sally. "se lo haremos a ellas" dijo cream."Atacar!" Rouge ordenó que le dio una patada Julie-Su. "Lo siento, pero no quiero ser malo." Dijo Cream "Algo inteligente por fin chico." Dijo Fiona. "pero no tengo opción….Ataca queso!" Crema pedir como queso atacó Fiona. "¡Ah!" Sally Julie-Su, y Fiona gritaban mientras corrían lejos. "Y no se metan con nuestros hombres! ¿O será más venganza!" Amy gritó con su martillo en el aire "si" dijeron rouge y cream y se voltearon asía sus novios. "gracias chicas" dijeron los tres hombres "de nada chicos, nadie ser interpondrá en nuestro lindo amor" dijeron las tres chicas abrazándolo. "te prometo amy que no te dejare….te amo" "y yo a ti soniku" se besaron. "cream juro que Fiona ni nadie nos separara" "enserio" "si….te amo" dijo tails "yo también" y se besaron abrazados. "amor prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola" dijo rouge "si te prometo que yo nunca te dejare ni por la pesada de julie-su…te amo" "yo también" y salto enzima de el besándolo. pero todos ellos mientras se besaban amorosamente, apasionadamente y abrazándose el uno con el otro no sabían que tres chicas escondidas y con algunas heridas despues de una batalla los estaban espiando detrás de unos arbustos no muy lejos de ahi . "no dejaremos que esa perras se queden con ellos no chicas" dijo Sally "muy cierto Sally, ellos serán nuestros por las buenas o por las malas" dijeron julie y Fiona. Y solo se rieron malvadamente mientras desaparecieron entre las sombras del atardecer_**.**

* * *

**nota de la autora: **huy que suspenso me muero por escribie, bueno este fue mi primer capitulo del finc espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... ¿que haran sally, Fiona y julie? ¿lograran su objetivo? ¿que pasara con amy, cream, rouge, sonic, tails y knuckles?

segundo capitulo proximamente: Chicos secuestrados


	2. Chicos secuestrados

Chicos secuestrados

A la mañana siguiente Sonic estaba aburrido y no sabía qué hacer así que salió a correr un rato pasaron los minutos y llego a una cascada muy linda era la cascada en donde los chicos confesaron su amor así las chicas hace mas de 3 años por lo mucho y cuando iba a saltar se dio cuenta que también estaba ahí knuckles y tails conversando "Hola knuckles, tails" dijo Sonic acercándose "Hola Sonic" dijeron los dos "que hace ustedes aquí" dijo Sonic "solo estamos visitando el lugar donde les declaramos a las chicas" hablo tails sentado cerca del lago "si además me gustaría relajarme más seguido que estar todo el día vigilando la máster esmeralda" "tienes razón knuckles es mejor relajarse un tiempo y después volver al trabajo…..nada malo puede salir hoy" dijo Sonic y se sentó también para conversar con los chicos y también después de hablar a veces saltaban al lago para darse un chapuzón y al salir se les veía los músculos y su figura ósea demasiado sexy (nota: si las chicas estuvieran ahí imagínense como reaccionarían al verlos); mientras ellos conversaban y se daban un chapuzón en el agua no se daban cuenta de que había tres personas que los observaban como se bañaban en la cascada y conversaban. Esas personas resultaron ser Sally, Fiona y julie-su que después de haber pensado en una forma de obtener a los chicos y vengarse de esas estúpidas de amy, rouge y cream, pusieron su plan de marcha al que le pusieron de nombre '_reencoquistacion de amor y venganza'_. "muy bien ya conocen el plan verdad chicas" dijo Sally "yo si" dijo julie, luego miraron para donde estaba Fiona "déjenme entender….quieres que lancemos una granada para distraerlos así poder lograr que secuestremos a los chicos disparándoles un dardo con gas adormecedor….y llevarlos debajo de tu castillo a nuestro cuartel secreto que nadie de tu familia sabe que construimos y encarcelemos ahí a los chicos para que sean nuestros y tenerlos como rehenes para siempre y dejarles una nota de advertencia a las chicas la cual tienes en tu mano" dijo Fiona señalando el mensaje "para que no se acerquen a los chicos y se olviden de ellos para que se vuelvan nuestros para siempre" Sally y julie-u asintieron con la cabeza "bueno entonces si entiendo el plan" (o.o debo admitirlo….es un buen plan xD). "Bien empecemos entonces…julie ponte en tu posición para disparar los tres dardos" julio asintió y se fue a su puesto "Fiona prepara la granada para lanzarla y distraerlos entendido" "si" y fue para a su puesto mientras Sally alistaba las sogas que usarían para amarrarlos cuando se duerman y también para evitar que los chicos escapen cuando se despierten después de que se acabe el efecto del gas adormecedor. Los chicos se habían divertido demasiado juntos ya que los tres eran mejores amigos y no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos desde hace años por sus deberes y pasar tanto tiempo con sus novias. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había lanzado una granada asía ellos porque es persona recibió la señal de otra; después de unos segundo tails se dio cuenta y grito "¡Chicos cuidado una granada viene hacia nosotros!" Sonic y knuckles se voltearon para ver que era cierto pero para su suerte los tres saltaron y pudieron esquivarlo solo que al explotar los tres salieron volando y cayeron dentro del lago haciendo una gran ola, después de 7 segundos salieron del fondo del agua y del lago para secarse "¿que fue eso?" pregunto knuckles "no se pero al parecer no somos los únicos aquí verdad Sonic" dijo tails preocupado "así es hermanito" dijo Sonic y empezaron a arreglar todo para irse rápido antes de que pase otra cosa pero para su desgracia de ellos no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había lanzado dardos y justo a cada uno le dio en el cuello "auch" dijeron los tres y antes de que uno pudiera hablar una gas salió del dardo haciendo que los tres se desmallaron repentinamente. "Funciono chicas" dijo Sally saliendo de los arbustos al igual que Fiona y julie-su; se dirigieron asía los chicos y les amarraron cuerdas y los llevaron a su carro, pero antes de irse julie-su dijo "Sally no olvidas de lanzar la advertencia" "o si es verdad….Fiona la flecha que diseñaste para lanzar el mensaje justo donde las perras" "ok Sally te la traigo". 2 minutos mas tarde Fiona regreso con la flecha y le amarro el mensaje y se la dio a Sally quien Fijo el curso de la fleta para donde la casa de amy y la lanzo, luego subieron a la camioneta y se fueron al reino de Sally pero sin dejar rastro.


	3. El mensaje y la decicion

El mensaje

Amy estaba sentada leyendo un libro de cocina mientras tomaba un rico te de manzana con canela y comía un pan quesito de relleno de fresa con crema volteada y mini fresas ensima, quería sorprender a Sonic con un plato de chili dog y de postre un pastel con relleno de mora azul (no se ustedes pero ya me dio *.* hambre) pasaron 2 horas desde que empezó a leer el libro pero antes de acabar de leerlo alguien toco el timbre, A my se levanto de su asiento y abrió la puerta para ver a cream con cheese y rouge y parecían preocupados "que pasa chicas" dijo amy curiosa "Amy no encuentro a tails por ningún lado" "bueno cream no lo buscaste en el taller" "si en el taller en su casa incluso en sus lugares favoritos" dijo cream asustada, luego fue rouge quien hablo "yo tampoco encuentro a knuckles, fui a visitarlo al altar de la isla ángel que cuando llegue encontré el lugar desierto y luego fui a su casa y tampoco estaba ni siquiera en sus lugares favoritos de la isla o la ciudad" "ok…ahora que lo pienso no e visto a Sonic en todo el día creen que haya desaparecido con los otros" "no lo sabemos amy" dijeron las dos asustadas. Pasaron unos minutos esperando a que llamaran los chicos pero nada hasta que los oídos de rouge escucho un sonido acercándose muy rápido "chicas agáchense algo viene para acá y muy rápido" grito ella; cream y amy se voltearon para ver que era cierto y se agacharon lo más rápido posible. La flecha entro a la casa rompiendo la ventana y quedándose clavada en la mesa, después las chicas se pararon y se quedaron observando la flecha hasta que rouge noto el mensaje que estaba amarrado en la flecha "chicas miren una nota" dijo, amy también la vio, la agarro y la abrió "nota más bien un mensaje o novela" dijo amy "Y que es lo que dice la nota amy" dijo cream curiosa "¡CHAO!" dijo cheese también curioso "haber dice….Como están nenitas aun no nos olvidamos de lo que nos hicieron ayer así que escuchen nosotras hemos secuestrados a los chicos ósea Sonic, tails y knuckles, para hacerlos nuestros más les vale que no interfieran en nuestros planes, nos dejen tranquilas y se alejen; pero si no lo hacen y vienen a rescatarlos tendrán el gran honor de pelear con nosotras a muerte para ver quién se queda con los chicas, si vienen perderán así que les sugiero que no vengan para que no sufran así que díganle adiós a sus chicos perras; ATTENTAMENTE: Sally, Fiona y Julie-su" acabando de leer el mensaje las chicas se quedaron en shock por unos minutos y después se despertaron de sus trance y la primera en hablar fue rouge que estaba demasiado furiosa "tenemos que salvarlos chicas" grito muy desesperada y enojada golpeando la mesa "la señorita rouge tiene mucha razón amy tenemos que rescatarlos" dijo cream "chao chao" dijo cheese "No se chicas si vamos tendíamos que luchar con ellas a muerte por ellos" dijo amy algo preocupada "Y que" dijo rouge "Y que bueno si lo saben los chicos son muy fuertes….y astutos bueno algo y entonces sí lo son y fueron secuestrados por sus ex novias sicópatas entonces eso significa que ella son más fuertes, astutas y más peligrosas que ayer las ase" dijo sentándose en el sofá "Amy vamos podemos lograrlo si ayer las vencimos de nuevo lo haremos si estamos unidas" dijo cream sentándose al lado suyo "chao2 dijo cheese sentándose en las piernas de amy y ponerle una carita tierna haciendo sacarle un 'awwwwwwww' bien grande y largo "Y que dices amy" dijo rouge cruzándose de brazos aun parada al frente de ella. Amy pensó un rato al principio creyó que era mala idea pero después de unos minutos más pensando se paro miro a las chicas y dijo con una con una sonrisa "hagámoslos" haciendo que rouge y cream solo sonrieron y asintieran haciendo a amy también sonreír. El team rose serán ahora los héroes y con un nuevo integrante en el equipo; Mientras en un lugar lejos de Green Hill en una guarida subterránea debajo de un castillo 3 chicas depositaban a 3 chicos dormidos en unas sillas y estaban esperando a que se despertaran para darles una sorpresa que ellos no esperaran.

* * *

procimamente cuarto capitulo: Ubicacion de la guarida


	4. la ubicacion de la guarida

Ubicación de la guarida

Las chicas salieron de la casa de amy y se fueron al taller de tails para buscar o ver si algo de sus inventos las ayudaría a encontrar el lugar a donde los chicos "chicos no sé si deberíamos los inventos de tails" dijo rouge mirando a las chicas "porque lo dices" dijo amy quien paro y se volteo "por una buena razón…este no sabemos cómo funciona" dijo desesperara da rouge "vaya por primera vez es una buena razón tuya" dijo amy sorprendida "ammm este amy; señorita rouge" dijo cream interrumpiendo también deteniéndose y mirándolas con cara de que me pueden escuchar "si cream que pasa" dijo amy acercándose "yo solo quiero decir de que yo sé usar los inventos de tails" "como" dijo rouge muy sorprendida "bueno la verdad es que tails me enseño, todo el tiempo que paso con en su taller me habla y enseña sobre mecánica" dijo cream sonrojada; rouge y amy intercambiaron miradas y luego decir al mismo tiempo desesperadas "Y porque no lo dijisteis antes cream" "no preguntaron" "bueno no importa….mejor nos apresuramos" dijo amy y las otras asintieron. Al llegar a la casa de tails y de Sonic entraron y fueron para el taller para empezar a buscar un invento y ponerse a trabajar "muy bien cream como quieres o crees que los encontramos" dijo rouge observando algunos inventos "Fácil tails me había dicho que coloco un chip de rastreo en un guante de el, Sonic, knuckles y con el rastreador que guardo tails en su repisa podremos encontrarlos" dijo cream sacando de la repisa el rastreador para mostrárselo a las chicas lo cual hizo que amy se quedara congelada con la mandíbula abajo y rouge se desmayara al estilo anime haciendo reír un poco a cream mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Cuando amy y rouge se despertaron del transe comenzaron a prender el rastreador "muy bien cream dinos donde están los chicos…a donde los llevaron" dijo amy ansiosa "haber el rastreador dice que los llevaron…..al reino de Arcón" dijo cream y después rouge grito "el reino de Sally con que ahí no…..pero chicas eso queda como a dos o tres días de aquí, llegaríamos como al tercer día en la noche ahí y además no tenemos trasporte o provisiones o la ropa adecuada o herramientas adecuadas" Amy pensó que rouge tenía razón pero luego cream hablo "Creo que podemos resolver eso mañana chicas" quien era la única relajada "bien entonces está decidido..Mañana nos iremos después de conseguir lo necesario" dijo alzando el puño y las otras asintieron. "A partir de mañana el team rose con un nuevo integrante en el equipo comenzara una nueva aventura y seremos ahora nosotras las heroínas y seremos la triunfadoras" y cada una se fue a su casa para descansar para tener energías para poder ir a rescatar a los chicos.

Mientras en un lugar lejano y debajo de un castillo 3 chicas estaban coqueteando con tres chicos que despertaron de un sueño profundo de 5 horas y al hacerlo quedar sorprendidos y ganas de saber si era una pesadilla, "Hay Sonic te han dicho que te ves lindo cuando estas atado a una silla" dijo Sally pero Sonic solo miro para otro lado sin decir nada "tails dime cuántos hijos quieres tener conmigo" dijo Fiona sentándose en el regazo de tails pero él no respondió "knuckles amor que tal si nos casamos y tenemos una hija a la que llamaremos Lara-su" dijo julie su pero knuckles solo gruño y miro para otro lado todo enojado "¡oigan habladnos!" gritaron las tres "y si no queremos arpías" dijeron gritando tails, Sonic y knuckles "además las chicas vendrán" dijo Sonic "si y nos rescataran" dijeron los otros dos "yo no lo creo nunca encontraran la guarida" dijo Sally "si Sally amiga" dijeron las otras dos con cara de victoria. Pero antes de seguir continuando recibieron un mensaje de una de sus cámaras de vigilancia "Y ahora que" grito Sally "Una de las cámaras de vigilancia gravo algo y nos lo mando" dijo Fiona "Pues ponlo de inmediato" "entendido"; Fiona puso el mensaje y los 6 pudieron ver lo que salía en la pantalla era amy, rouge y cream hablando en la sala de la casa de amy "pero que demo…" pero antes de que las tres chicas acabaran su frase escucharon la voz de amy decir "entonces esta decidido mañana nos iremos…..a partir de mañana el team rose ira a una aventura de rescate" y se apago el televisor "con que no iban a venir eh" preguntaron tails, Sonic y knuckles "no importan porque tenemos un plan" dijo Sally saliendo.


	5. loas proviciones y partida

Las provisiones y la partida

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se despertaron y empezaron a preparar todo para el viaje, cada una tenía una mini cartera de so color colgante con suficiente dinero para el viaje "bien ya tenemos el dinero pero necesitamos ropa de lucha" dijo amy mirando su ropa "eso yo ya me encargue; es hora de que se saque esa ropa para un cambio de look" dijo rouge sacando 3 conjuntos de ropa para las tres "rouge estos trajes son hermosos" hablo amy sorprendida "pues si yo misma los hice soy un diosa de la moda; pues vamos a ir a salvar a los chicos por lo menos vestir adecuadamente". Media hora después las chicas ya estaban vestidas cada una tenía un polo sin tirantes de su color (ósea crean naranja, amy rojo y rouge morado) con pantalones negros, mini chaquetas ajustados de color negro, un par botas con medio tacón cada una de su color correspondiente y guantes cada una de su color con aros dorados en cada guante. Y cada una tenía el pelo diferente rouge lo tenía suelto pero ondulado y con un flequillo que lo pinto de morado; cream tenía sus dos orejas amarradas a una cola y amy tiene una cola de caballo algo largo con dos flequillos ondulados a cada lado "listo nos vemos genial…..ahora podemos irnos a rescatar los chicos" dijo rouge "hay un pequeño detalle en que nos vamos" hablo amy recordando que era un viaje de tres días y no tenían trasporte "o si la hay" dijo rouge recordando "pues claro, podemos pedirle ayuda a Eggman o a wave" dijo cream "creo que sería mejor si le pedimos ayuda a Eggman no quiero que la cara de ave me cierre la puerta en la cara" dijo amy "claro mejor y como fui secuas de Eggman de seguro nos ayudara a demás seria un oportunidad de volver a ver a Shadow fue mi mejor amigo y no lo veo desde que salgo con knuckles" dijo rouge ansiosa y alegre "si y tal vez nos de armas para usar" dijo amy "y unas gafas para poder ver en la oscuridad" dijo cream caminando hacia amy (nota: cheese se quedo en la casa ya que cream no quiso que fuera) "Y que están esperando a la base de Eggman" y con solo decirlo se fueron de frente a la base de Eggman donde en la puerta principal habían dos robots guardias protegiendo y le pedimos permiso para que nos dejen pasar y nos dejaron entrar para poder ver a Eggman ya que rouge iba con nosotras y cuando entramos estuvimos caminando por 3 minutos y después encontramos una sala de control donde encontramos a Eggman sentado en su plataforma en forma de huevo y al lado suyo estaba Shadow, los dos nos estaban mirando con cara de que hacíamos aquí, pero se les fue cuando rouge corrió hacia Shadow y lo abrazo y el le devolvió el abrazo que al parecer esta feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amiga y ex compañera de trabajo "bueno rouge, amy, cream que les trae por aquí en mi guarida" dijo el "al grano Eggman venimos porque queremos que nos prestes unas armas y tres motos negras por favor es urgente " ya para que quieren 3 motos negras y armas del doctor Eggman" dijo Shadow confundido nosotras tuvimos que contarles toda la verdad y de porque les pedimos su ayuda y al contrales Shadow se mato de la risa al igual que Eggman estuvieron así como 2 horas riendo y burlándose de Sonic, tails y knuckles y cundo acabaron de reír ellas les preguntaron de porque se ríen y Shadow les dijo de que estaba sorprendido de que los chicos puedan resolver y defenderse de todo pero no de sus ex novia lo que los hizo reír por 10 minutos mas y al acabar rouge dijo si les iban a dar las motos y la armas de una vez y Eggman acepto ayudarles así que les dio unas motos muy modernas de color negra y otros artículos para su batalla de las chicas "bueno aquí tienen chicas" dijo Eggman " gracias Eggman se lo agradezco mucho" dijo amy "no hay de que a demás si Sonic no vuelve con quien luchare para construir mi imperio" "típico tuyo Eggman" dijo rouge, antes de irse Shadow se acerco y dijo "rouge tu y tus amigas necesitan mucha ayuda asi que tengan" y le da a cada una una linda esmeralda del color que le corresponde "gracias Shadow" dijeron y se subieron a las motos y se marcharon a su primer destino que era "solana aquí vamos" dijo amy y desaparecieron en una neblina.

* * *

Bueno aqu tienen el soguiente capitulo perdon por haberme demorado pero e estado muy ocupada asi que los recompensare poniendo el siguiente capitulo pronto en un mes por lo menos hasta la proxima

poximo capitulo "Gran aventura parte 1"


End file.
